


Snowfall

by ghost_of_stardust



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Its really short I know, just a lil cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_stardust/pseuds/ghost_of_stardust
Summary: Laslow and Peri enjoy watching a blizzard.





	Snowfall

Violet eyes watched as the snow fell from the sky, one snowflake after another, until eventually it came with such intensity that he couldn't track an individual snowflake anymore. He stared in awe, mesmerized by all the glittering white that came from seemingly nowhere. 

“Enjoying the snow, Lazzy?” A voice called to him from the kitchen, and he turned his head ever so slightly towards it, though not able to fully take his attention off the blizzard outside.

“Yeah, it's beautiful,” he said, turning back to fully face the window as Peri came beside him, setting down two cups of hot chocolate on the windowsill in front of them. “I’ve never seen so much snow in one place.”

Peri sat beside Laslow, cuddling up to him and joining him in watching the snow outside the window. “It is pretty amazing, huh? Nohr really does get some big blizzards.” She picked up her cup, taking a drink of the warm liquid inside. Laslow nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. 

Within a few minutes, he shivered. “It sure does make it cold, even inside a house, doesn't it?” He asked, scooting a bit closer to Peri in hopes of feeling a bit more heat from her. Peri giggled. 

“Yeah it does. Hang on, Lazzy.” She patted him on the head and got up, quickly scurrying down the hall and leaving him feeling a bit lonely. He stared out the window, his mind wandering to the light snowfalls he’d seen in his homeland, and the fun he and his friends had had playing in it when they were younger. 

Laslow suddenly felt something heavy around his shoulders, pulling him from his memories. He looked behind him, seeing Peri setting a heavy blanket from their room around him. She smiled before sitting back next to him, cuddling into the blanket as well. 

“Is that better?” She asked, leaning into him. Laslow nodded as he put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Peri giggled happily, enjoying the peaceful time between them. 

The two sat together in a tranquil quiet, wrapped in the warm blanket while watching the heavy snowfall, Peri falling asleep within minutes. Laslow softly smiled and left a kiss on her forehead before gazing out the window again, the warmth and calmness of the moment eventually lulling him into joining her in sleep.


End file.
